Une nuit plus chaude que l'été
by LiaHyde
Summary: Cha Hak Yeon, dit N, du groupe VIXX, n'arrive pas à dormir à cause de la chaleur estival ... Voyant son voisin de chambre il lui vient une idée assez drôle ... [NAVI]


Il fait chaud, trop chaud pour ce pauvre N qui se tourne et se retourne dans son lit... Les fenêtres de tous le dortoir étaient ouvertes, et pourtant la fraîcheur ne semblait pas vouloir entrer pour les soulager. Le leader des VIXX soupirait, il était fatigué, blasé... Mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de la chaleur étouffante qui les avait emmerdés toute la journée déjà et ne semblait pas vouloir les laisser en paix maintenant que la nuit était tombée. Il regarda l'heure et ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne serait pas capable de bosser le lendemain s'il ne dormait pas immédiatement. Il risqua un regard vers Ravi, son compagnon de groupe, de chambre et aussi de vie... Ce dernier dormait à poing fermé... Il en avait de la chance... Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de N à l'idée qu'il eu en voyant son amant ainsi allongé sur le lit, recouvert seulement d'un boxer, qui laissait bien en évidence l'objet de son désir. C'est ce qu'il aimait le plus dans les boxer, même sans érection on pouvait bien voir la bosse qui prouvait la virilité d'un homme. Et celle de son amant, bien qu'au repos, lui donnait envie de la faire gonfler, durcir... Il s'excita tout seul à l'imaginer entrer en érection pendant son sommeil, à cause de caresses douces et sensuelles. Il ne pu s'empêcher de passer une main sur son entre jambe, caresser à travers le tissu de son propre boxer, son sexe qui commença à se durcir rien qu'à penser à son compagnon.

Sans se contrôler plus longtemps, il se leva et vint s'agenouiller auprès du lit de Ravi, qui continuait de dormir. Il admira longtemps son visage enfantin, son torse d'homme, sa virilité ne demandant qu'à être caressée, ses cuisses puissantes... Il s'attarda plusieurs fois sur le boxer de son petit ami, se faisant violence pour ne pas y toucher... Il dormait si bien, le réveiller serait cruel... Mais l'envie de le sentir en lui, qu'ils fassent l'amour aussi passionnant qu'à leur habitude, était bien trop forte pour se résigner et retourner se coucher. Sa main se posa donc délicatement sur le sexe de Ravi et commença à le caresser avec tendresse mais fermeté et envie. Le rappeur gémit dans son sommeil, sans pour autant se réveiller. N continua alors, sentant l'excitation, déjà bien présente, monter en lui. Toujours endormit, Ravi vint poser une main sur celle que N utilisait pour caresser sa virilité. Ce qui surprit le leader du groupe, sans pour autant que cela ne le démonte, il continuait son mouvement, faisant gémir son amour.

« - Plus vite... » Réclama alors Ravi, en accompagnant N dans son mouvement afin de le faire accélérer.

« - Vos désirs sont des ordres... » Murmura N accélérant alors, se retenant de rire à l'image que lui offrait son dongsaeng.

Les gémissements de Ravi se faisait de plus en plus rapprochés, il dormait toujours autant, sa main sur celle de N, le faisant accélérer de plus en plus. Le voyant ainsi excitait de plus en plus le plus âgé, qui commençait à se caresser lui aussi le sexe, à une vitesse à peu près identique, gémissant à son tour. Le gémissement de N réveilla doucement Ravi, qui prit conscience qu'i ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, et se mit à sourire en voyant N se donner autant de mal pour les contenter tous les deux. Il le fit arrêter, le regardant droit dans les yeux, mais cela ne plu pas réellement à son hyeong qui se releva pour s'allonger à califourchon au dessus de lui. Il réussi à s'installer de sorte à ce que leurs deux sexes soient très proches, sans que cela ne le dérange pour reprendre ses caresses. Ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur celle du rappeur, plus passionnément que ce qu'il avait d'abord souhaiter, mais l'excitation était telle qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se contrôler... Et tandis qu'il sentit la main de Ravi passer sous son boxer, pour caresser à même la peau son sexe dont l'érection commençait à faire mal sous le tissu, il gémit en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieur. Enhardi, Ravi accéléra le mouvement, faisant gémir N deux fois plus fort. Voulant se venger, le leader descendit sa bouche dans le cou de son dongsaeng pour le marquer de son passage, puis sur son torse, dont il embrassa une bonne partie avec des baisers plus que brûlants. Il s'attarda sur les tétons de son amant, les mordillant, titillant du bout de la langue et les suçotant chacun leur tour, jouant avec du bout des doigts sur l'un quand l'autre était sous la torture de sa bouche.

Des sons rauques s'échappaient de la gorge de Ravi, il avait stoppé tous mouvements sur le sexe de son leader, bien trop occupé à savourer les sensations des lèvres de son amant sur sa peau. Pourtant cela ne lui suffit plus, il retourna la situation et les fit basculer de sorte à être sur le dessus... Il aimait bien quand N dominait, mais son impatience était telle qu'il finissait toujours par prendre le dessus, et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'acte. Il retira rapidement les deux boxer qui le faisaient plus chier qu'autre chose dans cette histoire, puis fit se rencontrer leurs deux sexes, ce qui eu pour effet de les faire gémir tous les deux. Sa bouche s'attaque directement au cou de N, qu'il marqua à son tour de son passage, puis au torse, jouant au même petit jeu que, celui qui partageait très souvent son lit, jouait précédemment. Les gémissements de N étaient loin d'être discret, mais aucun des deux n'y prêtèrent attention, de toutes façons les autres avaient l'habitude et ne leur en tenaient jamais rigueur. La nuit était le seul moment ou ils pouvaient être tranquilles et se comporter comme un véritable couple. Il donna un léger coup de bassin pour que leurs sexes soient de nouveau en contact l'un avec l'autre, chose qui les fit gémir ensemble de nouveau. Une fois qu'il eu finit de jouer avec les nerfs de son amant, il remonta sa bouche sur celles qu'il aimait tant embrasser et mordiller. Les mains de N dans son dos ne cessaient de le caresser et le griffer depuis qu'il avait pris le dessus, et il se demandait s'il arriverait à tenir jusqu'au bout, tellement cela le rendait fou...

Il força le passage que refermaient les lèvres de N, pour atteindre sa langue et jouer avec passionnément de la sienne. Leurs mains se mirent de nouveau à caresser le sexe de l'autre, manquant de se faire venir tous les deux. Mais sentant que le plaisir montait beaucoup trop vite, Ravi stoppa tout et se releva en retenant les mains de N. Ce dernier râla et le regarda d'un air meurtrier, il ne voulait pas se calmer, il voulait en finir bien au contraire... Le rappeur aussi au fond, mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils viennent trop vite tous les deux, sinon il ne pourrait pas lui donner le plaisir qu'il mérite réellement. D'un geste rapide, mais loin d'être brutal, il retourna N sur le ventre, s'il ne voulait pas venir trop vite, il valait mieux qu'il n'ai pas les mains de son amant dans son dos. Il humidifia trois de ses doigts, les mettant dans sa bouche, puis en fit pénétrer un en N. Ce dernier se crispa légèrement à cause de la petite douleur qu'il ressentit, mais les doux mouvements de Ravi en lui firent en sorte que le plaisir prenne le dessus rapidement. Quand le rappeur sentit que son amant prenait du plaisir, il ajouta un second doigt, recommençant lentement la prise de plaisir après une seconde douleur. Il savait N assez sensible, c'est pourquoi il prenait toujours son temps, afin de ne pas lui faire trop mal. Le troisième doigt vint rejoindre les deux autres, le même scénario se mit en place. Cette fois il fit des vas et viens un peu plus rapides et brutaux, pour être sûr que son leader n'ai pas trop mal quand il remplacera les doigts par son pénis.

Quand il sentit N prêt à passer à l'étape suivante, il retira ses doigts et se plaça afin d'avoir un meilleur angle de pénétration. Il se pencha au niveau de la tête de son amant, lui demandant pardon. N tourna la tête afin d'embrasser Ravi à pleine bouche, donnant son feu vert. Le rappeur ne se fit pas prier et le pénétra d'un coup sec. Bien entendu le plus âgé eu mal, et leur baiser étouffa le crie de douleur qu'il avait poussé. Doucement, Ravi commença à bouger en lui, faisant passer la douleur à mesure qu'il allait et venait. Leur baiser se rompit et tous deux gémissaient à l'unisson, donnant des coups de bassin pour l'un et cachant son visage dans l'oreiller pour l'autre. Le plus jeune des deux accéléra la cadence à mesure qu'il sentait son compagnon en vouloir plus. Il se mit alors à aller de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, N en réclamant encore plus à chaque fois... Il n'allait pas tarder à toucher le point sensible, il le savait. Pourtant il n'en avait pas encore envie, il voulait voir le visage de son amant avant qu'ils viennent tous les deux... D'un geste plus sauvage qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il attrapa une poignée de cheveux rouges de N pour lui faire relever et tourner la tête, il l'embrassa tout aussi sauvagement, ce qui fit crier N autant de surprise que de plaisir. Mais cela ne suffit pas à Ravi, il s'arrêta alors, se retira de son amant et le retourna aussi sauvagement qu'il avait attrapé ses cheveux quelques instants plus tôt.

Contre toute attentes, il ne le pénétra pas, mais pris le sexe de N en bouche, le faisant gémir plus encore qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ses vas et viens étaient rapides et parfois même il mordillait la virilité de celui qu'il aime en secret. N se sentait venir, mais Ravi faisait tout pour que cela n'arrive pas trop vite, il n'en avait pas encore finit avec lui... Il s'arrêtait régulièrement pour déposer des suçons sur le ventre ou sur l'intérieur des cuisses de son hyeong, ce qui le faisait râler bien entendu. Mais il reprenait toujours le sexe en bouche très rapidement, le faisait grimper aux rideaux avant de refaire une pause à chaque fois. Quand il en eu marre de jouer, il humidifia de nouveau ses trois doigts, afin de préparer, de nouveau, son compagnon à sa venue. Cette fois-ci il n'eu pas à attendre et l'habituer bien longtemps. Il pu donc le pénétrer rapidement de son sexe plus dur que jamais, la douleur n'avait pas été présente cette fois-ci. Il recommença donc très rapidement ses coup de reins brutaux et rapide, les faisant gémir et pousser des bruits rauques tous les deux. Les mains de N caressaient le dos de Ravi, tandis que ses jambes s'étaient enroulées autour de ses hanches, resserrant leur emprise après chaque accélération. Ravi avait posé une de ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, alors que la seconde était posé à côté de l'oreiller, à hauteur du visage de N.

« - Oh ! Ravi... Là... Encore... » S'exclama alors N, fermant les yeux et envoyant sa tête en arrière.

Ravi avait bien senti qu'il avait tapé dans le point faible des hommes, il en était content et accéléra en tapant de nouveau dessus, faisant crier une seconde fois N. Ils allaient venir, tous les deux, il le sentait. Il ne perdit donc pas de temps à lâcher la hanche de son leader pour attraper son sexe et le branler à la même vitesse qu'il le pénétrait.

« - Ravi ! Je... Je viens ! »

« - Moi aussi... N ! »

Dans un dernier coup de rein brutal et sec, Ravi vint en N et N lui se libera entre leurs deux corps. Ils avaient tous deux jouis à l'unisson, avant de s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Comme à son habitude, Ravi continua encore un peu ses coup de reins, beaucoup plus doux à présent. Il ne s'arrêta que quand ils brisèrent leur baiser. C'était le loin le plus tendre et le plus doux qu'ils s'étaient échangé depuis le début de leur ébat. Il se retira du chanteur, et s'allongea à ses côtés avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau très longuement, se caressant mutuellement.

« - On a réveillé les autres tu crois ? » Demanda N s'inquiétant soudain du bruit qu'il avait pu faire.

« - Certainement, mais ils ont l'habitude maintenant... » Sourit Ravi avant de fondre de nouveau sur les lèvres de son amant. « On devrait dormir maintenant, et les laisser se rendormir... Demain on a du boulot. »

« - Ouais... Mais je reste dans ton lit... Je ne veux pas retourner dans le miens... » Se cala N contre son compagnon, avant de s'endormir, complètement mort de ce qu'il venait de faire avec Ravi.


End file.
